Spike's First Slayer
by Green Bunny Goddess
Summary: Set after "The Gift." Buffy wasn’t the only Slayer to win Spike’s heart, or to break it. Warning: Character Death.


Title: Spike's First Slayer

Title: Spike's First Slayer

Author: Venus Blue

Summary: Set after "The Gift." Buffy wasn't the only Slayer to win Spike's heart, or to break it.

Author's Note: I am ignoring all that we know from FFL, just 'cause I like taking something that God created (God being Joss, of course) and making it my own. So please r/r. 'Cause you love me. Warning: Character Death.

Disclaimer: Two words…Grr…argh.

Spoilers: No true BTVS/Angel fan can say they are spoiled by this fic. If you haven't seen or heard anything about the ending to "The Gift," you should probably leave now. And go bash your head with a rock.

Rating: PG

Added note: Can I just say, I am going through severe feedback withdrawal since ff.net underwent technical problems. Severe as in I will MURDER THE NEXT PERSON WHO WALKS THROUGH MY FRONT DOOR IF I DO NOT GET FEEDBACK SOON. ARE WE CLEAR?! THANK YOU. Have a nice day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks," Spike managed as Xander and Giles helped him back to his crypt. After they released him from their grip, he managed to hoist himself up on the lid of the tomb where he slept, carefully swinging his broken leg up and covering himself with his blanket.

Xander and Giles, both too absorbed in their own grief to worry about the vampire, quickly left.

Spike stared up at the stony, cracked ceiling of his crypt, refusing to let himself shed anymore tears. She was gone. There was nothing more he could do. He just had to move on with his life.

But he knew that wasn't going to happen. No matter what he told himself, he would never be able to move on.

Not again. 

Reaching into the pocket of his jeans, he pulled out the crumpled packet of cigarettes, and knocked one out. He tore the broken filter from it, and lit it, never taking his eyes off the ceiling.

__

Why? he kept asking himself. _The fates must really have it in for me. They took away all the women I've ever loved in my life._

He thought of Buffy. He thought of Dru. And…he thought of her. He had tried not to think of her…he didn't want to remember her…he wanted to forget. He wanted to forget all the women of his life, especially her. 

Turning gingerly on his side, Spike screwed his eyes shut and tried to sleep. Images of Buffy leaping to her death ran behind his lids, and he shoved them to the back of his brain. And then images of her.

As Spike drifted off to sleep, he knew he would dream of her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

ENGLAND-1798

"Emily? Are you here?"

William burst through the door of his beloved's house, a huge grin played out on his face.

"William? Is that you?"

Emily came out of the kitchen then, and William's smile got even wider. Even after all these years, her beauty still took his breath away.

"I missed you," she said, running up to him and enveloping him in her arms. He relished her embrace, his face buried in her soft red curls.

"Oh, and I missed you."

"Your mother stopped by today," she said, pulling away. "She wanted to know if you'd seen the tailor about your suit yet."

"My suit?" he said with mock ignorance.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" she said, a look of pretend annoyance on her face. "The wedding is only a month away!"

Laughing, he swept her up in his arms, spinning her.

"How could I forget the soon-to-be happiest day of our lives?"

"That's better," she said, giggling. "Now put me down! The dinner is going to burn!"

He did set her down, and after kissing her soundly, let her scurry into the kitchen to check the pot of stew that was simmering on the stove.

"I ran into Lord Leopold today. He told me some rather disturbing news."

"Oh, dear, what is it?"

"Apparently, they found the body of a young girl in the alley on Main Street last night."

"Oh, no, how horrible! Here, come taste this."

She held a spoon up, and he walked over, taking a small sip of the broth.

"Delicious."

"Hmm," she said, taking a sip herself, "needs something."

"It's perfect, and I'm ravenous. When will it be ready?"

"Any minute. Would you like to set the table?"

"Ah, yes, invite me over for dinner, then make me do the chores."

"Of course."

After the table was set, Emily served the stew with fresh baked bread and wine, and they sat down to eat.

"Have you spoken with your father about taking over his shop?"

"Yes, I did," he said, taking a sip of his wine. "He said after we're married, I'm more than welcome to stay on with him at the shop until he passes on, then it shall be mine. My brothers show no interest in it, preferring to lounge about like mongrels."

"Ah, they're young. They have yet to get their footing."

They talked about light subjects throughout the meal, then when they were through eating, she cleared the table and went into the kitchen to wash the dishes.

Still seated at the table, sipping his wine, William watched the scarlet-haired beauty bustle about the kitchen, humming softly to herself.

__

How did I ever get so lucky? he thought to himself.

As she dried the plates and put them away, he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled and leaned back into the embrace.

"Shall I stay the night tonight?"

Frowning, she said, "Oh, I think not, William. I can't have the neighbors spreading rumors about us, now can I?"

"Oh, forget the sodding neighbors," he said, planting kisses on her neck and jawbone. "They're all a bunch of-"

"William," she said, a warning resounding in her town.

Laughing he said, "Well, I do suppose there's plenty of time for that after we're married, right?"

"Absolutely."

Pulling out his pocket watch, he said, "My, it is getting late. I really should be heading on. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

They kissed, a long, lingering kiss that promised much more later, and then he left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After finishing up at his father's shop the next afternoon, William immediately headed for Emily's house.

Knocking briskly on the door, he tried the handle, as always, and found to his surprise that it was locked. Puzzled, he knocked a little louder, and waited. There was no reply.

Frowning, he looked through a window, expecting to see her scurry to the door, having just woken up from a light nap. Still there was nothing.

__

Strange, he thought to himself. _She's always home when I get done with work._

Seeing one of her neighbors pass by, he stopped them.

"Lady Hargrove, have you perchance seen Emily?"  


"Why, no, William. She left early this morning for the market, and I never saw her return. I assumed she went to visit you, and got distracted."

"No, haven't seen her myself. Thank you."

Ever more confused, William headed toward his house. If he had waited just a few more minutes, he would have seen Emily come up to the house, a handkerchief to her face as tears poured down her cheeks. She was followed by someone he had never seen before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It can't be true! It just can't!"

"It is true, Emily. This is your birthright. You cannot deny it."

Emily sat on the chaise lounge in her drawing room, still crying. A tall, distinguished looking man stood near the fireplace, a stern expression on his face.

"But…but William and I…we are to be married!"

"You cannot. You have a sacred duty, and no one must ever know of it. You must break off your ties to him at once, for his own safety."

"But I love him!"

"Then you have no other choice. If you truly love him, you will send him away, never to see you again."

"I didn't ask for this. I don't want any of this!"

"You have no choice in the matter. It is your destiny."

He walked to a small table and picked up a framed photograph of William. He was dressed regally, a smile on his face as he waited for her to snap the picture. They were so in love…

"I'll return tomorrow. You know what you must do."

Still sobbing, she watched him leave her home. She took a shaky breath, dried her eyes, and grabbed her handbag.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Emily! I've been looking for you! I came by your house, and Lady Hargrove said-"

"William, we need to talk."

Seeing the grave expression on her face, he immediately became quiet. She walked into his parlor, and sat down on one of the chairs, not making eye contact with him.

"Emily, what is it? What's wrong?"

"William, I'm afraid…I'm afraid I can't see you anymore."

"What? Why on earth not?"

"I just…I don't have the same feelings for you that I used to."

Confused, he said, "I don't understand. We're to be married."

"I can't marry you William. It wouldn't be right for either of us."

"But, Emily…what are you talking about? Why, just yesterday-"

"I'm sorry, William. Things change. It's not your fault."

"Is it…have you found someone else?"

She immediately wanted to deny it, but instead said, "Yes. I'm afraid I have found someone else. I can't lie to you anymore. He…he is a merchant, and he's very wealthy. He'll be able to keep me happy for the rest of my life."

"And I…I can't make you happy?"

"No," she said, fighting the tears rising up in her throat. "You can't. I think it's best if we just both move on with our lives."

William felt as though the ground had dropped out from underneath him. Never in his life had he ever felt so…helpless.

"Emily, this isn't you. Something is making you act this way. I don't believe it."

"Believe it," she said harshly. "I don't love you. I don't want to be with you. I love someone else. It's simple as that. I'll never love you."

She stood to go, and he grabbed her forcefully by her arms.

"Look me in the eye!" he said, his voice full with emotion. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to spend your life with me."

Mustering all the courage she could, she looked him squarely in his beautiful eyes and said, "I don't. Let go of me."

He did, and she walked out of the house, never once looking back at him.

He fell to the floor, sobs wrenching his body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Barkeep! Another!"

The pub was especially rowdy that night. It seemed every man in town had heard that William had been dumped, and they all wanted to say something to him.

"Ah, mate, chin up. Girls will always break your heart. Mustn't let it get to you."

"Hey, how about we all chip in to buy William here a tavern wench?"

A loud cry arose from the crowd, and William downed his ale, motioning to the keep for another glass. He didn't want a wench. He wanted Emily back.

When his purse was empty, the keep threw him out, and he staggered up the London streets, tears pouring silently from his eyes. He stumbled and fell, his eyes fuzzy. He looked up and managed to see a lone figure standing over him.

"Emily?" he asked, his voice thick with alcohol.

"Ah, me son," said a deep male voice with a thick Irish brogue, "I may be a lot of things, but an Emily I am not."

William rubbed his eyes, and saw a very tall man looming over him. His long brown hair was held back in a ponytail, and he held himself with the grace of a baron.

Extending a hand, the man helped William up and said, "And what are ya doing out this late at night, might I ask?"

"Just having meself a drink. Ran out of coin."

"Ah, you don't need money. I can give you plenty to drink."

"Really?"

"For sure. Come with me."

William stumbled along behind the Irishman, wondering where he was taking him.

They turned a corner, and ran into a beautiful blonde woman of obvious noble birth, and a beautiful brunette temptress.

"Angelus," the blonde said happily, reaching up her arms to encircle his neck.

"Hello, me love."

They kissed passionately, and William watched, feeling jealousy creep into his bones.

"Who is this?" the blonde asked when they broke the embrace.

"Name's William," he slurred, holding out his hand. 

She placed her hand out, palm up, and he kissed it, noticing the man she'd called Angelus looking at her with murder in her eyes. He quickly let go of her hand. The brunette said nothing, simply watched the proceedings with bright green eyes.

"I'm Darla, this is Kathryn, and you've already met Angelus."

" 'Allo," he said, stumbling a bit. "Angelus here said he would get me some drink."

"Aye, that I did," Angelus said. William noticed a small smirk spread across Darla's face, and he wondered what that meant.

Angelus' back was to him, and when he turned, his face was horribly disfigured. Gasping in surprise, William took a step back, and was immediately grabbed tightly as Angelus grabbed his head, pushing it one side and burying his teeth into William's neck.

He cried out, and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw Darla smiling that same small smile at him, obviously pleased with the show. Kathryn's eyes twinkled brightly, and she linked arms with Darla, the two of them giddy as schoolgirls.

His vision began to blur, and he felt his feet going out from under him. He knew was about to die.

__

I love you, Emily, he thought. Just before he blacked out, he watched Angelus bite his own wrist, and move it toward his mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Throwing the body aside, William looked to Angelus.

"Is that all there is for tonight? I'm still hungry."

"Ah, you learn fast," he said, his arm wrapped around Darla's waist. "I'm sure we can get a few more kills in before sunrise."

They made their way through town, when suddenly they heard a loud scuffling noise coming from an alley. Angelus held out his hand, motioning for them to stay where they were. He went on ahead, and peered around the corner.

"Dammit. It's the slayer. We've got to move."

"Angelus, don't tell me you're afraid of the slayer," Darla said, laughing.

He bristled at her words.

"I just prefer to be prepared is all."

"What's a slayer?" William asked, looking toward the alley.

"A girl. She kills our kind. You must stay away from her if you want to live."

Still looking toward the alley, William took a few tentative steps forward.

"It's suicide, me boy," Angelus said, but William kept going.

"Let him go," Kathryn said. "This should be interesting."

Peering around the corner, at first all he saw was a young woman wrestling a large demon. It was obviously a vampire, and she had the upper hand.

They spun quickly, and William gasped as he saw her face.

"Emily," he breathed.

The vampire's senses picked up the light word, and he spun, looking at William. Emily took the advantage, and shoved a large wooden stake through his heart. The vampire crumbled to dust, and Emily dusted herself off, trying to shake the remnants from her dress.

She looked up and saw him peering around the corner. Surprise crossed her face, and utter horror.

"William! Oh…I…"

"Emily?"

"It isn't what it looks like. I was just…you see…"

"You're the slayer?"

She stopped at this.

"How did you know what a slayer was?"

"How long have you been a slayer?" he asked, ignoring the question.

"Why…I…"

She suddenly stopped, peering at him a little more closely. She held out her hand, and lightly brushed the side of his face, feeling how cold he now was. She jumped back as though burned.

"Oh, no…" 

"William?" Angelus said, rounding the corner. "Are you ready to go yet?"

Emily's eyes darted from William to Angelus. She gripped her stake more tightly, knowing what she had to do.

"Slayer," Angelus said, his voice full of disdain. He moved towards her, but William held out a hand to stop him. Growling, he looked to his childe, obviously not understanding.

"Let's go. I'm still hungry, and I don't feel like sharing."

Still not buying it, Angelus said, "Fine. Let's go."

He left the alley, Darla and Kathryn in tow, and Emily said, "William…I'm so sorry…"

She rushed towards him, stake held high. William stood stock still, waiting for her attack. She stopped short, stake still in the air, not able to kill the man she loved so dearly. In a flash, William had her wrist in his hand, and he grabbed the stake, breaking it in half.

"Good-bye, Emily," he muttered, walking away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Together, William, Kathryn, Darla, and Angelus cleaned out the village. Angelus continuously tried to kill the slayer, but William always stopped him. Finally one night, after being tossed to one side by his childe, Angelus exploded.

"What the hell is wrong with ya? She's the slayer, and she'll kill us if we don't kill her. Why do ya keep trying to stop me?"

William looked away, and Darla watched him closely.

"He's in love with her," she said, wrapping her arm through Angelus'.

"That's ridiculous," he told his lover. "She's a slayer. No vampire can love a slayer. She'll kill him faster than he can blink."

William still said nothing, preferring to stare at the ground. Kathryn stood to his left, her arms crossed.

"This is ridiculous. I'm bored of England. We should try-"

Her words were cut off by a sharp gasp, and she looked down at the sharp wooden point sticking out from the front of her dress.

"Oh, my," she managed before she crumbled to dust. Where she had once stood, there was Emily, a determined frown on her face.

Angelus roared and charged toward the girl, his hands reaching for her neck. Grabbing his sire, William threw him to the side, and Emily grabbed his throat.

"Emily," he choked out. 

"I'm sorry, William. I have to do this."

She raised the stake, and aimed it for his heart. He caught it midway, and kneed her in the stomach, causing her to lose her grip on his throat. 

They both fell to the ground, but he regained his footing first, grabbing her arms in much the same way he had done the day she broke off their engagement.

"I don't want to kill you," he said softly.

"Then I'll kill you," she said, her eyes dead.

He grabbed her throat with both hands, and closed his eyes, not bearing to see her face as he snapped her neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike woke from his dream, gasping for unneeded hair. His body was covered with sweat, his cheeks dripping with tears.

He pulled his soaked shirt off, and wiped his face. Standing up gingerly, he walked to the door of the crypt, opening it just enough to peer outside. He saw it was midday, the sun shining brightly. The world went on.

He sighed, and walked to the cabinet where he kept his clothes and cigarettes. He pulled out a scrap of paper and a pencil, and sat down to write a letter to Willow. Then he wrote one to Dawn, then Giles, and finally, even one to Xander.

Setting them each individually on the lid of the tomb, he removed a picture of Buffy from the cabinet. It was one of his favorites. She was patrolling the cemetery, and hadn't even noticed the flash. She had just dusted a vamp, and the stake was held high by her cheek, a satisfied expression across her face.

Taking one last look at the picture, he opened the door to his crypt, and walked out into the daylight. He screamed as his body burst into flames, the dust flying all around, settling on the threshold.

~finis

So……whaddya think? Please r/r? You took all this time to read it, you don't want it to be a complete waste of time, do you?


End file.
